


To New Beginnings

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Community: mini_fest, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mini Fest 2018, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-11-22 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: The New Year's Eve party at the Red Raven is in full swing. Harry is content after having a few drinks and spending time with catching up with friends. Then, Draco suddenly appears out of nowhere and slides next to Harry in his booth. Before Harry can say anything, Draco pulls him in for a tight hug, murmuring a soft, "Sorry I'm late," and "I've missed you," in his ear.





	To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> mini_fest 2018: for prompts 2009- A New Year, a New Love and Tinsel
> 
> Honestly, having these two boys glomping each other is all we really need to get ready for a new year. Hope you enjoy this. Cheers!
> 
> [Original post](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/205057.html) can be found on mini_fest's LJ.


End file.
